Goodbye My Swordsmen
by Cammy Girl
Summary: The gand are in search of a good place to rest, after completeing their mission. Naga the Serpent has come back for revenge on Lina Inverse for sending her to a slave trade institution. Unaware of many dangers, it may not be Naga who they should be worrie
1. Default Chapter

Goodbye My Swordsmen  
  
~ Chapter 1 ~ Naga Returns?!  
  
"I'm so hungry. Hey, Lina? Can't we just stop at the next town?" Gourry, a handsome swordsmen who inherited the legendary sword of light, who was known as The Skilled Swordsmen. He uses no magic but solely depends on his agility and his Sword of Light. His golden long hair hung from the sides of his face then he began to whine.  
  
"We can't Gourry! The next town isn't for another twenty miles. I'm hungry too, damnit!" Lina Inverse, the greatest sorceress of her time, she is one of the few who can perform the Giga Slave. Known throughout the land, she hunts down bandits and takes their treasure for her convenience. Lina is a specialist in Black Magic, from whence the Giga Slave is used.  
  
"Will you two please stop bickering?" Zelgadis, a skillful chimera who decided to aid the trio in past history. He was once a normal looking man but Rezo, the Red Priest, cursed him with a chimera's body. Wishing to make himself normal again, he follows Lina and Gourry in hopes of finding a way he can cure himself.  
  
"I'm tired Miss Lina." Amelia, a princess and a justice addict. She gets in over herself many times but never runs from a fight.unless her opponent is slimy and disfigured. She is the princess of Sarune and the daughter of the man named Phil, who is the crown prince of Sarune. She uses White Magic in her battles.  
  
"Are you not feeling well, Gourry dear?" Sylphiel, she is a servant of one of the shrines of her hometown and is talented in protection spells but drastically needs work on her attack spells. She is deeply in love with Gourry but Gourry himself doesn't realize it. Being the 'blonde' he is.  
  
"Lina, we have to stop. My stomach is killing me and I can hear it say 'feed me.' Please, Lina?" Gourry begged clamping his hands together and smiled. He ran infront of Lina and tried to get her attention.  
  
"I'm walking here." She said in a low annoyed tone.  
  
"Please?" He begged, walking backwards.  
  
Lina just shook her head and moved him out of the way. "We can't Gourry, don't you understand anything, idiot!"  
  
Gourry whimpered as he took his position behind her again. He crossed his arms and kept his head down.  
  
"Gourry dear, are you alright?" Sylphiel asked him, running up next to him and keeping the same pace as he did.  
  
"I'm fine Sylphiel, just really hungry." He said with a bright smile, reassuring her that he was all right.  
  
"Oh, wow! Miss Lina, Mister Gourry.everyone! Come here real quick." Amelia yelled from behind a large boulder.  
  
Lina, Gourry, Zelgadis, and Sylphiel hurried over to where her voice sounded and saw what she was exited for.  
  
"A.a-a-a-a hot spring!!" Lina exclaimed in delight. "Let's go in!" She yelled and ran over to the edge.  
  
"We can finally take a bath." Sylphiel said quietly, she slipped off her boots and tapped her foot into the water. "Perfect."  
  
"Now I can get clean!" Amelia giggled as she took off her boots and cape.  
  
"Um, if you three don't mind.I would like to go in too." Gourry asked pointing to himself.  
  
"You'll probably look." Lina said, she muttered her levitation spell and floated a large stone over in between the spring. "There you go." She took off her cape then her sword and belt. She finally got all her clothes off and she placed both feet in the warm water.  
  
Gourry sighed then looked at Zelgadis. "Why not?" he said then nudged him in the arm.  
  
"I don't need one thank you." Zelgadis said, as he looked away when Gourry was undressing.  
  
"Aww, come on Zel. It's not like I don't have anything you don't! Even though you're a chimera." He joked. He stripped himself of all his clothing and practically hopped into the water. A wide splash, splattered Zelgadis' face and he eyed Gourry.  
  
"I don't-."  
  
"Just come in!" he urged him, moving his arm back and forth.  
  
"Oh alright." He gave in and began to take his clothes off.  
  
"Um, Mister Gourry? Lina want stop know if you have that soap she gave you?" Amelia asked as she leaned over and kept her arms crossed tightly. She looked over and she didn't see Gourry, but two pair of feet. She began to sweat, as she looked higher and saw Zelgadis, completely nude, blushing unbelievable.  
  
"A-A-Amelia??" He stuttered. A trickle of blood flowed from his nose and his eyes went wide with embarrassment.  
  
"M-Mister.Zelgadis?" Amelia exclaimed. "Ahh!" She closed her eyes and let go of the grip she had on her chest, which exposed her breasts.  
  
"Wow, you are bigger than Lina." Gourry said loudly, catching a quick, innocent glimpse.  
  
"I heard that!" Lina growled from the other side.  
  
Zelgadis, from the shock, fell side wards into the water completely.  
  
"Um, Zel? Are you alright?" Gourry asked, after Zelgadis floated to the top, still motionless.  
  
"Amelia? What's the matter?" Sylphiel asked seeing the shock in Amelia's face.  
  
"My virgin eyes." She moaned, sinking neck deep into the water. She pouted loudly under the water, hugging herself tightly.  
  
"Oh, poor Amelia." Sylphiel said patting her shoulder.  
  
"So.Amelia? How big was it?" She said placing one arm around her shoulder and the other on her upper arm.  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"She saw everything." Zelgadis moaned. His face still completely red from the embarrassment he had just been through.  
  
"It's nothing bad Zel. No big deal, ya know." Gourry said, trying to make him feel better.  
  
"And it had to be her." He said, running his fingers through his spiky hard hair.  
  
"What do you mean.her?" Gourry asked, not a clue.  
  
"Forget it." Zelgadis said, turning the other way and starting to rub his arms with the warm water.  
  
"Now I'm hungry." Lina said rubbing her stomach.  
  
"Lina? Aren't you the least bit worried that someone might see you." Sylphiel asked nervously looking around for any peeping toms.  
  
"It's alright.I'll fight them naked or not!" She said going under the water for a second. "Feels so good."  
  
"What's this?" Amelia asked, as a piece of paper floated infront of her. She brushed back her black bangs and read the opening to the paper.  
  
Welcome, everyone is invited to attend, The greatest restaurant in all time. Free eats and women!! One mile Southeast of the legendary hot spring of purity.  
  
"Miss Lina, look at this." Amelia said handing the paper to her, slightly smudged with water but readable.  
  
"Hm, this sounds good. I wonder where this came from." Lina thought, she rubbed her chin in thought.  
  
"We should go." Sylphiel suggested. She smiled and looked at the paper and nodded. "I think it would be delightful."  
  
"Delightful? Anyway, it's only a mile.and it starts tomorrow morning." Lina said. "Hey, Gourry!" Lina yelled.  
  
"Yeah Lina?" Gourry yelled over.  
  
"I just found a paper that says good eats!" She yelled back.  
  
"REALLY??" Gourry replied. "Ya hear that Zelgadis? We finally get to eat." Gourry said standing up and walking over to his pants.  
  
"How are you all doing today?" A familiar voice asked.  
  
"X-Xellos?" Gourry stuttered covering himself quickly. In doing so, he fell backward onto his behind and groaned. "Geez."  
  
"You're doing fine I see." He said with his usual smile. He never did mind seeing anything that usually bothered everyone else.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud explosion from the other side of the rock where the girls where.  
  
"What's wrong?" Zelgadis yelled after wrapping his shirt around his waist for now.  
  
"Ah! Not you?!" Lina yelled trying to hide her self for the water was blown to nothing.  
  
"Blurb blub." The monstrous fish man forced out. His wriggling arms and long, thing legs told them immediately who he was.  
  
"Rahanimu.?" Lina asked in shock.  
  
"Eek!" Amelia squealed trying also to cover her body.  
  
"A.a fish man?" Sylphiel asked, taking safety behind a rock.  
  
"Rahanimu is an old enemy of ours.ALMOST DROWNED ME AND KILLED US ALL!!" Lina growled. "I thought he was dead."  
  
The evil fish man looked from Amelia to Sylphiel, then to Lina. His eyes blinked a few times then flew straight toward Lina. Lina blinked then attempted to run but was suddenly grabbed by someone. "Who.Xellos?"  
  
"Hello Lina. You look very good today." He said looking down at her and realizing she was without clothes. "My, my." He smiled.  
  
"Watch out what you're grabbing!!" Lina said loudly. Xellos looked down and while holding her in his arms, realized he had a firm grasp on her breast. Ignoring the fact that they weren't that big, not even a hand full.  
  
"Terribly sorry." He said.  
  
"Then let go." She growled.  
  
"Lina? Are you alright?" Gourry yelled with his sword at hand. It gave off an eerie glow and Rahanimu grinned sadistically behind those overwhelming gills.  
  
"I have come with a message." He blurped, waving his right hand in the air as if reciting poetry. "Mistress Naga has requested your presence at her new restaurant." He said, eyeing Lina still.  
  
"Naga.the serpent? I thought I got rid of her." Lina thought back. ~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lina? What the hell are you doing?" Naga cried, trying to get out of the shackles that bound her wrists and ankles. "Naga? You're a pain in the butt. Stop following me and stop telling everyone you're my worst feared enemy. All you ever did was pester me. You may be more annoying then Rezo the Red Priest but that gives you no right to follow me." Lina explained, jingling a bag of money in her hand. "I hope you enjoy you're trip to Razama."  
  
"Razama? Isn't that the.abandoned island where no one ever leaves?!" She whined, still trying to get out of the restraints. She was sitting on a wooden chair, hands behind her back and her ankles locked to the two legs of the chair. Her outfit wasn't the least bit comfortable at the moment being widespread like that.  
  
"Yep, have fun Naga." Lina chuckled, flinging her fire red hair away from her face. With a swish of her dark cape, she hopped off the slave boat.  
  
"LIIINNNNAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How could she have gotten off that island?" Lina pondered to herself.  
  
"Uh, that wasn't very nice Ms. Lina." Sylphiel said, with her usual weak frown that only a mother could wear.  
  
"Hey, what can a lady do when a bug won't quit coming back?" Lina added, looking back at the fish man. "Okay, so she wants a little revenge does she?"  
  
"No, no. Not at all. She merely wishes to bargain with you on some issues." Rahanimu told her, his gills flanking back and forth as if he was trying to breathe normally.  
  
"I see. And when have you started working for Naga?" Lina crossed her arms and gave an approving look toward Gourry. Gourry finished slipping his pants on and witnessed this rewarding expression. He grabbed his sword tightly and walked infront of the gang.  
  
"Does this mean we can have fish tonight Lina?" Gourry smirked, and made a stance.  
  
"Always thinking with you're stomach." Lina smiled, still eyeing him closely. "W-What are you doing? You-you can't seriously attack me.I'm just the messenger! NO!" He tried to turn on his heals into the spring but realized he had cleared the spring entirely. There was no safe haven of water for him to dive into.  
  
Gourry ran forward and before Rahanimu could blink, he found himself in the most odd position. "Hey, what are you doing?"  
  
"Alright, let's go eat!" Gourry grinned from ear to ear, pointing to where their destination was next.  
  
"Yeah, I'm starved." Amelia added, rubbing her empty stomach and smiling heartily. Rahanimu wasn't going anywhere for a long time. He just watched them go, at an upside-angle, hanging from a tree branch. The rope hung down until his head touched the ground. He couldn't move, his enormous head was in the way of him grabbing anything.  
  
"Naga will get you for thiiiiis!" He screamed, unfortunately knowing that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.  
  
~ Continued ~  
  
Okay, I know you don't usually see all of the Slayer characters together but I wanted to make Naga in this because I have a really big part for her. You see Naga in the motion picture movie but no Zel, Gourry, or Amelia or any of those characters. I actually have a really good idea for this and it's going to have a lot of twists, romance, and angst, fighting sequences. I hope it gets better as I write. I love the silly things Lina does to Naga. She deserves it. And where did Xellos go? 


	2. Bizarre Reunion

Goodbye My Swordsmen  
  
~ Chapter 2 ~ Bizarre Reunion  
  
Lina, Gourry, Zelgadis, Sylphiel, and Amelia finally arrived at their destination. A very large restaurant that went by the name of 'Serpent Dinner'. It was just like Naga to come up with such an original tittle like that. As usual, every was dressed the same, ready to eat the same, but also ready for anything they must fight that tried to keep them from having a well balanced meal.  
  
"God.here it goes." Lina could hear her stomach grumble, if she wasn't so hungry, she would have just blew it off and continued on their way back. After finding the Claire Bible, which was used and no longer has any purpose for them any longer, Lina only wants to relax. Something she hasn't been able to do since so long ago. Now that Naga is back, after she thought she had gotten rid of her for good, (Or so she though) she knows now that her dream will be post-poned once again. She swung the doors in and they saw many, almost hundreds of people eating, drinking, and laughing.  
  
"Food.!" Gourry whimpered, seeing the enormous banquet the people close to him were having. Every kind of food you could imagine was on that single table, making Gourry's mouth water.  
  
"Now, now Gourry." Xellos chirped, appearing out of nowhere once again. "Please refrain from salivating in public." He said, his voice at the same tone as always.  
  
"Ack." Gourry, over-come by surprise, grabbed Lina and hid behind her. "Xellos, stop doing that."  
  
"Hehe." Xellos smiled then excused he, walking over to a vacant table and taking a seat. He quickly glanced over at Lina, for a mere second. She didn't even notice if it was she he was looking at. He quickly looked away, grabbing a waitress that passed him and clearly asked for a glass of water.  
  
"Miss Lina? What do you think Mister Xellos is here for?" She looked over at the purple-haired man and back at Lina who seemed deep in thought.  
  
"You know him Amelia. He does whatever he wants. If you ask me, I say we should dodge him as much as possible." Lina replied.  
  
"I think he's quite charming." Sylphiel dully broke the silence. She smiled innocently and didn't realize the look she had received from Lina and Amelia. "He doesn't seem so bad. He just needs to stop scaring Gourry dear so much."  
  
Lina took what she was talking about into consideration. True, he wasn't ugly or a looker or anything. He was quite charming, if you'd take the time and look at him closely. He was especially difficult to determine when you could see his eyes. His eyes were mesmerizing and deep, like a never-ending abyss. "Lina?" Gourry poked her on the shoulder and waited for her reply.  
  
"Don't bother me." She growled, hitting him off the head with lightning quick reflexes.  
  
"Hello, my name is Su-Li. Table for five then?" A short, dark-skinned girl approached them with shoulder length curly black hair. She had a bright smile and red attire that fitted her surroundings almost perfectly; like a uniform.  
  
"Yes, thank you. I want to know if Naga the Serpent is in?" Lina followed the girl after she began to show them to their seats, stopping abruptly when she heard her employer's name.  
  
"Oh, Miss Naga. Yes, yes. She's in the office right now. Do you have a appointment to see her?" Su-Li asked, turning around to face Lina. She stopped at their booth and laid down five menus' for them to view.  
  
"Yes, we received a very warm invitation. I want to see her now." Lina smiled maliciously, just waiting for her to give her a reason why she couldn't.  
  
"Of course, follow me." She smiled and turned on her heels. Lina grinned and followed, telling Zelgadis to order her a bunch of things from the menu. Su-Li stopped at the end of the restaurant and to a large wooden door. "Miss Naga will see you at once Miss." She opened the door and slid her head through. Lina couldn't hear what she said but decided to let it slip. She stepped aside and allowed Lina to walk inside. She looked inside, stepping over the threshold. She saw Naga, the woman who never would just go away.  
  
"Naga," She growled.  
  
"Oh, Lina!" Naga was dressed, as she usually was, tight leather attire, exposing more than half of her chest, and a string like bikini bottom that had a belt across it with a sword. She bounced off her chair and jumped infront of Lina. She suddenly grabbed her hand and shook it as if she had never met her before. "Lina dear, how have you been?"  
  
"I thought you were permanent meat in that island. What happened?" Lina scowled, raising an eyebrow. She tossed her long red hair away from her shoulders and huffed loudly.  
  
Naga's face turned from cheerful and bright, to serious and vengeful. "That's right! You sent me on a trip to hell. Sold me into slavery!! I can't believe you would sink so low Lina Inverse!!" She jumped back and pointed at her, her chest bounced every time she rose into the air. Lina's eye twitched, 'god, here it comes.' She thought. "I will never forgive you Lina!" She raised her hands and placed them together, and was about to the something but then,  
  
"Fireball." Lina muttered lightly, and from her finger streamed an array of fire, engulfing Naga in a fit of flames. Naga coughed smoke after the assault and fell backwards, twitching slightly. "You know, I'm really hungry. Could you like, maybe give us some free eats?"  
  
"Lina," She whimpered. "You're so cruel.why?" She cried, getting to her feet like she had healed miraculously. She dusted herself off and grinned that malicious grin. "Of course Lina. My home is your home, my food is your food-."  
  
"Thanks." The door slammed shut. "H-Hey!" Naga raced to the door, her black cape billowing behind her. She opened the door and spotted the group. She regained her composure, walked over to the table and grinned. "So, how long do you plan on staying with us?"  
  
"Not very long, and how did you ever get off that island Naga?" Lina asked dully, eating a piece of bread that the waitress had placed on the table.  
  
"I fought my way out," Naga growled lowly, trying to contain her. "That's all you need to know."  
  
"I see. If you're just going to gawk there make yourself useful and get us some food!" Lina scowled. Naga's thin eyebrows twitched a bit then she regained her composure quickly.  
  
"Anything for you Lina dear." She hissed softly and turned on her heels and went back into the room she considered an office. She sat down silently in her chair, keeping her head down low. A strange aura of depression and anger swarmed over her, sucking the life out of her eyes.  
  
~~ You ready.Naga? ~~ Naga heard the voice in her head again, hissing in her ear like a snake.  
  
"Xellos." She laughed and turned her head to the side to see the purple haired man standing upright in her office. Xellos smiled and shook his head, leaning one hand on the desk. He brought his finger to his lips and grinned.  
  
"Now Naga, why would you find yourself dealing with monsters?" He asked brusquely. "I hope you know the dealings are treacherous, you could find yourself killed."  
  
"How do you know I have dealings with such creatures?" She huffed, crossing her arms and making her cleavage all the more noticeable.  
  
"Tsk, I can hear the voice of a monster hundreds of miles away. I am in fact, a monster. The one you have allowed into your mind, is very dangerous." He said and noticed her eyes becoming darker.  
  
"Since when did the Almighty Beast Master care for lesser beings. I am a Sorceress. Do you not fear my abilities to destroy you? Even if you spirit and body reside in the astral form, it can still be distinguished." Naga grinned, very proud that such firm words came from her lips.  
  
"Those words are not yours, my Lady." He smiled gently and walked up to her and tapped her nose gently. "Let me do my business Naga."  
  
"No!" She screamed. Xellos became alarmed from the sudden outburst, and jumped back before Naga's body became engulfed with black flames and shadow. "You will not interfere!"  
  
The restaurant's customers felt the ground beneath them begin to tremble, and Lina sensed a dark presence not too far away. That didn't stop her from stuffing her face and trying to clean her plate before taking action. She shoved the last drumstick into her mouth and jumped up from her seat, but was too late when the floor began to crumble, and pieces flew from the floor at people.  
  
"What the-?" Amelia gasped, grabbing onto Zelgadis' arm and held tight. Sylphiel gasped and held onto the table firmly, loosing her balance and having not much to grab a hold of. Zelgadis placed Amelia's arm over his shoulder and grabbed Sylphiel's waist, and brought them into a protecting spell before any shards of floor could hit them.  
  
"Gourry!" Lina called out and Gourry leaped to her side, his sword of light already drawn out.  
  
"Right here, Lina." He said calmly, his face serious with a hint of anticipation. Lina nodded and placed her hands together, ready to start a fireball at any single hint of attack around her. Her own aura began to glow, and her fire red hair rose up in the air. The door to Naga's office exploded into small pieces of shards, smoke coming from the opening.  
  
"Get ready." Lina warned and Gourry clenched the hilt of his sword tightly. Lina was about to utter the spell but then a black figure of a woman leaped out from the rubble and stared at Lina with cold dark eyes, and they shone with a bright red hate that made her skin crawl. The figure somehow changed into a shadow-like mass and leapt from the table near her and out of the hole that was made in the ceiling. "Damn it!"  
  
Lina growled and stomped the floor, wondering why he hadn't said the spell. Then she saw him, that damn Beast Master. Smiling like he always did and acting as if everything that happened was as natural as breathing. "Good afternoon dear Lina."  
  
"XELLOS!" She screamed and ran up to him, grabbing his white cloak around the neck and yanked on his neck. "What the hell did you do now?"  
  
"I can assure you I have done nothing of the sort to cause all this. Although it was a very nice restaurant- it had to go." He sighed and cocked his head to the side. "You look flushed Lina."  
  
"Back off!" She growled, shoving him away and placing a hand to her forehead. "Who was that?"  
  
"Sadly, that was Naga the Serpent." He said firmly, losing his grin as quick as Lina lost her temper.  
  
"Naga? How did she become so powerful?" Lina asked in shock. "I felt too much power. Naga could never fit power into her small brain. The only power she has stored in her entire body are in her boobs."  
  
"Eeeeh, Zelgadis!" Amelia cried, wailing her legs and Zelgadis slowly placed her down from the spell. "Let me down, let me down!" She cried, finally planting her feet on solid ground.  
  
"Thank you Mister Zelgadis." Sylphiel sighed as he moved her down onto the floor also. Sylphiel quickly left Zelgadis' side and went to the trio to make sure they were all right. "Lina, Gourry- are you all right?" She asked.  
  
"We're fine Sylphiel. Thanks," Gourry smiled and sheathed his sword in the back of his belt. "All right Xellos, tell us what happened."  
  
"No, I don't want to hear the freakin lies of this-." Lina started but Gourry sighed and clamped his hands over her loud mouth. Xellos coughed and opened his eyes slightly then re-closed them.  
  
"Well you see- there are three different kinds of planes, monsters, creatures. The kind that exist in our minds, memories, spiritually." He said, rubbing his chin as he spoke. "Also, the kind that are physical, the ones you can touch, feel, smell.and the last are the one's that can only be through another Living thing, a mental monster we call them. Naga- has gotten involved with the third one." Xellos tilted his head again and crossed arms.  
  
"You mean the physical one?" Gourry asked, scratching his head. Lina grunted and promptly smacked him over the head.  
  
"Pay attention, blondie!" Lina said to him with a frown. Xellos chuckled and looked to his side to see Amelia rubbing her ankle on the floor. Lina noticed where his eyes were and looked over at Amelia. "Amelia? Are you all right?" She asked quickly and ran over to where she was sitting.  
  
"I-I'm fine Miss Lina- I just hurt my ankle." She scoffed and raised her pant leg to reveal what was ailing her. Lina bit her lip and rolled her eyes.  
  
"You got a chunk of glass in there." Lina grabbed her ankle and placed it onto her lap, picking at the glass until it came loose. Amelia groaned and pouted which added to Lina's AL (Annoyance Tolerance). She ripped a piece of cloth from Amelia's cloak without her consent and wrapped the ankle tightly to stop the blood.  
  
"Ooow." Amelia forced out and she tried to get to her feet but failed when she grabbed onto Lina's arm. "Sorry, I'm in the way again."  
  
"You're always in the way." Lina smiled and nudged her on the shoulder. She helped Amelia to firmly stand up then yelled, "Zelgabunny!"  
  
"Lina.why do you still call me that?" Zelgadis groaned and walked over to where he was called. Lina handed Amelia over to Zelgadis and she smiled weakly toward him.  
  
"Zelgabunny, take care of Amelia. She hurt her ankle." She said and walked back over to Xellos. "Okay, Xellos. Let me get this straight, Naga- the Naga we know? Has gotten involved with a monster that has taken over part of her mind?" Xellos nodded promptly. "So what?"  
  
"So what? Do you know what she could do?" Gourry asked, grabbing onto Lina's shoulder. Lina brushed him off and shook her head.  
  
"Let the monster eat her brain out, or what's left in it. She's out of my hair and that's all that matters." Lina smiled and leaned on the table next to her. "Naga is going to destroy other stuff, as long as she stays out of my way I'm happy."  
  
"Um, Lina?" Xellos pointed to her and sighed sadly. "Unfortunately, the monster that has inhabited her mind is one of the followers of the clan of monsters you destroyed a few years ago." He said sadly.  
  
"Eh." Lina scowled and slammed her fists into the tabled, which was completely demolished when she started stomping onto the remaining pieces on the floor.  
  
"Um, I think we should leave her alone to vent." Zelgadis ushered the two girls and Gourry out of the restaurant, or what was left of it. They waited in the front, and Xellos soon after followed them, sweat pouring from his face. "Always.always leave when she's in those moods." Zelgadis told him.  
  
They heard a few things from inside the restaurant but they stayed silent, and a few minutes afterward they watched as Lina walked out of the building and breathed roughly then inhaled and did the same. "Well, I feel better!"  
  
"I hope so." Zelgadis said dully. Lina glared at him but he quickly shut his mouth, and pretended to talk to Amelia with such interest that would seem to help him ignore the evil stare.  
  
"Okay, so this means we're going to have to defeat Naga and this.monster?" Lina asked Xellos, who was intently, watching and keeping to himself.  
  
"Indeed." He nodded. "Not unless you want to be slowly hunted down and killed without a fight." He added also. Lina threw her head back and laughed at him.  
  
"Damn your sarcasm Xellos. It's going to get you killed one of these days." Lina laughed, punching him weakly in the arm. Xellos scoffed and moved away slightly.  
  
"You are just so kind Lina, my dear." He smiled; tapping her forehead and patting her cheek quickly then walked away.  
  
"I'll kill you!" Lina growled and lounged for him, but before he could get anywhere Gourry grabbed a hold of her waist. Through all that she could still scratch and flare her arms at him until Xellos disappeared behind a tree.  
  
"Come on Lina.we have to go now." Gourry whined as Lina started scratching at his face to let her go. Amelia sighed and Zelgadis quickly picked her up onto his back.  
  
"Thanks Zelgadis." She said softly and moved her face so his hair wasn't in her way. She leaned her head on his shoulders and Zelgadis briefly blushed. Gourry laughed and poked Zelgadis' side with his elbow.  
  
"You dog." Gourry said.  
  
~ Continued ~  
  
No rest for the weary. Lina has to find a way to get help as much as she can. Xellos isn't much help and he's getting on her nerves by the day with his in-and-out visits. Gourry still has no clue, and as he should- he doesn't get the hint. Amelia has to have Zelgadis lug her around and he has nothing to complain with, feeling her pressed to him-- pervy Chimera. Now, that they know that Naga has been overcome by a monster, they need to kill it with all means, or make haste- make it easier and kill both Naga and the Monster. But they find out it's not as easy as that. In chapter 3.Review please or you make me cry. 


End file.
